


Pewdiepie One-shots

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Skype, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: The fact that this first fic exists is proof of the downfall of humanity. lol





	Pewdiepie One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that this first fic exists is proof of the downfall of humanity. lol

Felix grinned as the Skype call was answered. 

“Hey, Sargon,” Felix greeted.

“Please, call me Carl,” Sargon said.

“Okay, Carl,” Felix said, “You can call me Felix.”

“Glad I got a hold of you, Felix,” Sargon said, “Wanted to talk to you since the Wall Street Journal thing.”

The two of them had been talking since the WSJ controversy began. Sargon appreciated Felix’s success, his liking of meritocracy and whatnot. He’d contacted Felix via Twitter, after the video he made. He felt bad for Felix, having been slandered by the media himself dozens of times. And now, seeing him, live and speaking directly to him…

“I really appreciate you reaching out to me,” Felix said, chuckling, “And the video you made.”

His bleached hair compliments his blue eyes. Pay attention, Carl.

“Not a problem,” Carl said, “Really.”

“I watched some of your videos. You make good points.”

“Thank you. You make some good videos too, man.”

Felix laughed. “I appreciate you lying to me.”

Carl laughed as well. A door opened on Felix’ end, a feminine voice interrupted Felix.

“Yeah,” Felix said, then turned back to the computer screen, “I have to go, Carl. Emergency.”

“All right. Message me again if you want to talk.”

“Sure thing. Bye.”

Felix waved casually at the screen.

“Shouldn’t you be giving me a brofist?” Carl joked.

“Smartass,” Felix joked, quickly giving him a sarcastic brofist, “Bye, Carl.”

Felix ended the call.


End file.
